FateResiduum
by Mamenchia
Summary: Emiya Shirou had died on a hill of swords, a true smile on his face at the fact that he died following his ideals to the very end and knew it wasn't wrong to do so. Shirou Nikos was born within a hospital, crying like any other baby would, born with a natural instinct to help people that had yet to be realized by the new born baby and the reincarnated hero
1. chapter 1

**_I am the bone of my sword_**

Emiya Shirou stood atop a hill of swords, with multiple swords stuck within his back. His appearance had changed from when he was young. He had tanned skin with snow white hair, and steel gray eyes that carried an unusual warmth to it instead of the hardness one would expect from steel.

 ** _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_**

He looked up to the sky and looked back on his life -no. His history, for he was not a human, but a sword- while searching for any regrets.

 ** _I_** **_have created over a thousand blades_**

He found none. There was nothing he could say he regretted for the sake of his ideal

 ** _Unaware of loss_**

His face broke into a true smile, and he closed his eyes in content, knowing that choosing to follow his ideals was not wrong. An ideal that no one else shared, a borrowed ideal that only a fool would choose to pursue throughtout their life, but a beautiful ideal nonetheless.

 ** _No_** ** _r aware of gain_**

Fighting for that very ideal is what had caused his death, yet he did not mind. He put his life on the line for this very ideal everyday. Today was just the day it finally claimed his life.

 ** _Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival_**

He closed his eyes in content, alone on a hill of swords bathed in the light of the twilight sky

 ** _I have no regrets. This is the only path_**

Happiness swelled within his chest. He had become a hero of justice. He had lived up to his ideals. He had been able to save people like he always dreamed of doing. Just like how Kiritsugu had managed to save both Shirou and himself. He could ask for nothing more.

 ** _My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works!_**

On that day, Emiya Shirou breathed his last, standing tall and strong, his body not being bent in the slightest, just like the many different blades ingrained on the hill of swords.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

And on another day, Shirou Nikos, breathed his first, his body curled as the sword named Emiya Shirou was sheathed in his scabbard, awaiting the day to once again be wielded for others.

 **A.N. Ciaossu. This is one of the crossover ideas I had been thinking of doing lately. As this is only the prologue, please give me an honest answer as to what you think of it and i can rewrite it. Whether it's rude or not i'll take anything that'll help improve my fics.**

 **For those of you reading my other fics, the next one i'll be updating is The Will of Fire's Flame and The Fire Dragon Slayer's Heroic Journey. I haven't abandoned anything and dont plan on doing so. Although updates will be around once a month. Maybe i can upload two chapters at most a month but i make no promises**

 **Look forward to the first actual chapter of this fic and the updates of my other fics.**

 **Ciao ciao**


	2. chapter 2

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A babies wails could be heard in the house belonging to the Nikos family.

Kokkino Nikos panicked as she heard something crash and break, running from the kitchen to the living room, seeing a two year old Pyrrha crying over a broken rattle.

Her motherly instincts taking over, Kokkino went over to pick Pyrrha up and calm her down, before what she could only describe as the most adorable thing she could ever bear witness to happened.

Beside Pyrrha, a two year old Shirou crawled up to her, patting her leg a few times in order to get his sister's attention.

Pyrrha's wails calmed into sniffles, before turning to Shirou, tears in her eyes. "My...my wattle." Pyrrha sobbed as she looked at the broken pieces of the rattle on the ground.

A big grin that only a baby could pull off made its way on Shirou's face, before he handed Pyrrha his own rattle.

"Pywa no cwy."

Kokkino's heart melted.

Those were her sons first words.

She thanked Oum that scrolls were such amazing technological devices.

Pyrrha slowly took Shirou's rattle, before shaking it. Giggling, she shook it again. She continued to shake the rattle until she started laughing.

Shirou himself started to laugh, clapping joyously as he looked at Pyrrha.

"Pywa no cwy! Pywa no cwy!" He chanted cheerfully.

'This is too much for me to handle.' Kokkino thought while filming, almost passing out due to cuteness overload.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a man around Kokkino's age.

"I'm home." The man called out before blinking as entered the living room and took in the sight before him.

He smiled amusedly as Shirou rocked himself in happiness before stumbling and falling on his back.

"Nychta! Look at this look at this!" Kokkino called him over in excitement.

After Nychta Nikos went over to his wife and watched the spectacle she had filmed, he couldn't help but smile at his son.

"Shirou is a very unique child isn't he." Nychta chuckled as his wife nodded in agreement.

"He's gonna grow up to be such a kind boy." Kokkino said putting a hand to her cheek, smiling proudly at her son.

Looking at the couple, you could really see where the two kids got their looks from.

Their red hair color obviously came from their mother, who had long flowing red hair that reached her back. But that was the only part of their appearance that the siblings shared with each other.

Shirou, got his little tuff of spikey hair from his father, who had spikey hair as black as the night sky, and emerald green eyes which Pyrrha inherited.

Their mother, along with her red hair had golden-brown eyes which were shared with Shirou, while Pyrrha in a few years time would most likely share her long hair seeing as how hers already reached her shoulders.

The parents sat on the couch and watched their children play in amusement.

A happy family of four. Three Nikos, and one Emiya. As the red haired baby boy laughed and played with his sister, an unknown feeling stirred within the boy. One that his young mind could not comprehend.

It was restlessness. He was growing restless. For as happy as the baby is, a sword can only ever be properly used in battle.

 **Timeskip 9 years**

 _Fire_

 _Fire as far as the eye can see_

 _The sky was covered by smoke and flames, as if trapping all who lay within._

 _There was rubble everywhere, cries of help could be heard and a sense of hopelessness hung in the air just as much as the stench of death._

 _He was in hell._

 _However, it wasn't just because of either the scenery or the fire itself._

 _It was because of the suffering coming from the many people that could be heard, and were ignored._

 _A mother carrying her child, running as fast as her legs could carry her, before being consumed by the flames as a result of them catching up to her._

 _An elderly man crying as he desperately reached his hand out for his wife, who was stuck under some rubble, before even more rubble fell upon them both, killing them._

 _Two adults -one a male with red hair and onyx black eyes, and woman with brown hair and amber eyes- desperately looked around, looking for their missing child, and their eyes widened when they found him._

 _They ran to him, calling out his name, but the child didn't respond._

 _Just as the parents were about to reach him, rubble fell down on them and trapped them. They struggled to break free, but couldn't. They cried out for their child's name, but he still didn't respond. He just kept on walking. Then, the cries for the child's name turned into screams of agony as the fire roasted them alive._

 _The boy walked on, crying and ignoring everyone pleading for help, throwing whatever was apart of him into the fire._

 _His feelings._

 _His morals._

 _His memories._

 _His empathy._

 _All of it was being thrown away, for the boy only wished for salvation in a place filled with utter despair._

 _For hours he walked on, and on, and on, but there seemed to be no end to the flames._

 _Until the boy had nothing left to throw into the fire._

 _The boy's dead eyes blankly looked ahead of him, before his body could take no more and he fell._

 _With nothing else to throw away into the fire, the boy realized he was going to die._

 _He was going to die in this hell hole as nothing but an empty shell with no memories._

 _He raised his hand one more time -a last, desperate call for help- before he gave out. His arm lost its strength, and slowly lowered itself to the ground..._

 **Linebreak**

Shirou woke up with a start, panting and sweating.

He looked around and was relieved to see no fire, and only the peaceful expressions of his sleeping family.

He checked the time and saw it was around 5:30 AM. An hour before his father had to go to work and two hours before he had to get ready to go to school.

Not finding it in him to be able to sleep, he got out of bed as quietly as he could as to not wake up his family.

He made his way out of the room and into the kitchen, deciding to cook some food for his father's lunch, his and Pyrrha's lunch, and breakfast.

It was a lot of work but he preferred to have it that way. Cooking was something he enjoyed to do.

He made his way to the kitchen and started to cook, his mind wandering to that haunting and vivid dream.

It could only have been a nightmare.

That was the only plausible explanation, but the terror that it always brought him was no more fake than any of the other emotions he held within him.

He had been having the same dream every once in a while for the past couple months. His parents dismissed it as a nightmare the first time, but after hearing it had been reoccurring they grew concerned.

Shirou quickly finished his father's breakfast, knowing the man would be up and about some time soon and hungry.

The dish was simple. It had a variety of different ingredients mixed onto one plate. He always made sure to make a balanced meal for his family. When they went to eat out for the first time, instead of enjoying the food like any other kid would, Shirou was disgusted when he found out how unhealthy it was. From then on he swore he would cook for his family and make meals that were delicious, and didn't sacrifice proper nutrition.

"Shirou?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his fathers voice from the stairs.

Turning behind him, he saw his father walking into the dining room, fixing his tie and staring at the boy with a raised eyebrow. The surprise was due to the fact that the man already found food on the table, when usually he woke up in the middle of Shirou cooking food for him.

"I knew you were an early riser but this is early even for you." Nychta noted.

"Nightmare..." Shirou mumbled while turning back to the food.

 _'So it was that dream again_.' Nychta thought while frowning.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Shirou thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Not now. Maybe later today." He said while Nychta nodded.

"I'll hold you to that."

Shirou smiled at his father's worry.

Nychta sat on the table with a grin on his face, resisting the urge to drool at the sight of his breakfast, before chowing down on his son's amazing dish.

"Dad..." Shirou began, causing Nychta to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I...I want to save people..." He said, uncertainty in his voice as he went on. "...but I don't know how..."

His father looked confused at that. "Did you not want to be a huntsman?"

"I do!" Shirou confirmed hastily. Don't get him wrong he still did want to be a huntsman, but at the same time...

"I do want to be a huntsman but...I just feel like its not enough. I want to be something more. To do something more."

His father looked at Shirou in surprise at the sudden declaration, before he chuckled and ruffled his son's head affectionately.

"Shirou, it doesn't matter how you do it, I'm certain you'll find a way to save people to the best of your ability. I'm betting on solving world hunger." Nychta half joked while grinning, before digging back in to his meal.

He was half joking and half serious. His son was both kind enough to offer food to those who needed it and skilled enough to use the least amount of ingredients and whatever ingredients were available to make a meal worthy of a five star restaurant.

Shirou smiled in amusement before going back to his cooking for the rest of the family and himself.

 **Timeskip**

Shirou half listened to what the teacher said as he had a hand on his cheek, staring out the window in a bit of boredom

 ** _Ring_**

"Class dismissed!"

He blinked before looking at the clock in surprise 'Lunch already? How long was I spacing out for?' He wondered before shaking his head and stood up from his seat, making his way out of the classroom.

As he walked down the halls, he heard a few people whispering whenever he walked by them.

"Hey look it's the fake janitor..."

"Seriously? What kind of nickname is that...?"

"Apparently he goes around the school cleaning and doing chores for people..."

"Ha...What a weirdo..."

"Maybe he should be a janitor instead of a huntsman..."

Any normal kid would have felt some kind of negative emotion after hearing that.

Irritation, anger, sadness, maybe even embarrassment.

But Shirou wasn't a normal kid. In fact, through it all, he only smiled. He didn't mind the title people labeled him with, because if people recognized him as a 'Fake Janitor' then that meant that he had been able to help in some way or another, and that thought alone made him happy.

"Shirou!"

Shirou smiled before turning around to see his twin sister running towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Pyrrha. Eager to lose again?" He asked teasingly while Pyrrha pouted at him.

"As if! I'll blow your socks off today!" She declared boldly.

Making it to the roof, they both pulled out their lunch boxes and switched with each other.

They stared at each other, one in determination and one in amusement.

"Ready..." Pyrrha started, her fingers curling around the lid of the lunch box as Shirou did the same.

"GO!" In an instant they both opened their lids, taking in the aroma of the lunch they had.

Inside both of the lunch boxes were sandwiches. However, both sandwiches were different.

They both looked amazing.

Although both sandwiches had different ingredients in them, they both seemed to have an other worldly glow to it. Out of the sandwich Shirou held, chicken and lettuce could be seen sticking out.

Sticking out of Pyrrha's sandwich was a patty with cheese on it, lettuce and some ketchup on it.

Both kids grinned in challenge to each other before taking a bite out of their sandwich...

...And promptly going purple in the face, tears springing in the corners of their eyes as a shiver crawled up both their spines. They both swallowed, and ended up greedily sucking up air as if they had been drained of all their energy.

"...N-Not bad. I-Is that peanut butter and wasabi on top of the chicken?"Shirou questioned with a grimace, opening up the sandwich to reveal said ingredients.

Squinting his eyes, in the place where he bit the sandwich, Shirou saw...something flowing out of the bitten part of the chicken within the sandwich.

"What the- is that molasses? How did you even get it in there?" Shirou asked in horrified awe.

Pyrrha managed to smile weakly before putting her hand up in the peace sign.

"Y-You did a pretty good job yourself. Who would have thought that this 'Ketchup' is actually hot sauce." Pyrrha replied while holding her tongue out to show it was red.

"And while this may look like a patty this is made of chocolate not meat! You really outdid yourself Shirou." She said in both disgust and admiration.

This had become a common occurrence to them.

Once a month they would make the most disgusting dish to the best of their abilities and give each other their creation during lunch. Whoever had the more disgusting dish would win.

Normally Shirou would never even dream of doing something like this, but they both started it when they were seven.

Pyrrha wanted to try cooking after Shirou took an interest to it and their mother started giving him lessons.

The results of said cooking...could've been better.

In an attempt to cheer her up -and in panic- he purposely made a dish that was even worse then hers and bragged about how he could make something so disgusting.

Even though she was little, Pyrrha still had quite the competitive spirit. Thus leading her to make dishes even worse then Shirou's on purpose while learning how to actually cook at the same time.

Before they knew it, they made it into a once a month occurrence, and although reluctant to admit it, Shirou had fun with the small rivalry between him and his sister...

...Although there was one time they both accidentally switched out their parents lunches for theirs. They went through far too many shades of white when they took a bite out of their lunches and realized that it was actually really good.

Yeah they already knew they were done for long before they got home.

Both kids looked at each other, before sighing at the same time.

"Draw?" Pyrrha asked with a smile, while Shirou returned said smile.

"Draw."

They both looked at their lunch, and grimaced, before stuffing their food down their mouths in one go.

This was another down side to said competition. Neither had it in them to leave the food they had cooked unfinished. It was something that came with learning how to cook for years. A cook's pride if you will.

After finishing their lunches, they both sighed in relief.

"Man. That's 4 draws, 22 wins for me and 22 wins for you." Shirou chuckled.

Pyrrha smiled before her face lit up in remembrance.

"Ah! Oh right, Shirou, aren't our classes going on a field trip next week?"

Shirou nodded, remembering at least that much of what the teacher said today.

"I think we're going to have a field trip to a memorial site where many Huntsmen and Huntresses fought off Grimm and died." He said solemnly.

Pyrrha widened her eyes in shock, as she hadn't been told that much by her teacher. She face palmed with a sigh.

"Our substitute teacher didn't tell us that. He said we were going on a picnic..." Pyrrha grumbled bitterly, while Shirou stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? How did someone like him end up as your substitute?"

Pyrrha felt her eyebrow twitch as she remembered every time her teacher pranked the class during the last few days he substituted.

"That's what I wanna know..."

"Who is he?" Shirou asked curiously.

"I...Still don't know how to say his name. The beginning is pronounced like the Schnee last name but its longer..." She said while pondering the pronunciation of her teacher's name.

"Well if you don't know how to say his name then what do you call him? Mr. S?"

"Yeah that's about it."

Shirou frowned in thought, a bad feeling stirring in his gut about this teacher.

 **Timeskip**

After school was out, all the students rushed out to have their parent or guardian pick them off or walk home.

Earlier, Shirou told Pyrrha to go home without him because he wanted to help out in the school. She protested, saying she wanted to help with him but he reasoned that someone needed to be in the house since mom and dad don't get home until later, to which she reluctantly gave in to.

Shirou wiped the sweat off his brow, before smiling proudly at his work.

The halls sparkled, not a speck of dirt on them after he got to them and the windows were so shiny you could easily see your own reflection when you looked at it.

Putting away all the cleaning utensils, Shirou walked home in content at a leisurely pace.

As Shirou was about to turn a corner, he noticed there seemed to be some kind of glow coming from the other side.

Then he heard the sounds of firetrucks coming from behind him. In no time at all, they wizzed by him, turning at the very corner he was about to turn at.

Dread filling up his stomach, the boy started to break into a run, turning the corner and then widening his eyes in shock at the horrific sight he was now witnessing. A whole block of buildings were set on-

 ** _Fire_**

 ** _Fire as far as the eye can see_**

 ** _The sky was covered by smoke and flames, as if trapping all who lay within_**

Shirou dropped to his knees and started to throw up, the stench of death invading his nose and pleas of help directed to him suddenly invaded his mind.

 ** _He was in hell_**

"My baby! He's still in there! Please, someone save him!"

"Where's daddy? Is he still in the buildings?

"Grandpa! Grandpa where are you!"

 ** _But this time, he wouldn't turn his back on anyone_**

Shirou got up from the ground and looked around. He many people being held back by the firefighters, people who were crying, desperately trying to go to their loved ones who remained trapped in the building.

His eyes hardening -flashing gray for a moment- Shirou bolted towards the building.

The firefighters were too late to take notice of him and stop him.

"Wait! What are you doing!? Come back!"

Shirou ignored their calls, jumping through the door and into the flames.

He looked around frantically, searching for someone, anyone who was trapped within the flames.

 ** _"At this rate everyone will end up dying before you can even find them. Let me take over for a bit."_**

Then, all Shirou knew, was black.

The last thing he could remember hearing?

 ** _"I am the bone of my sword."_**

 **Outside the building**

Everyone stared in mute shock and horror at the door which the boy just jumped through.

The firefighter who had called for the boy grit his death in self loathing, wishing he had stopped the boy before he practically commited suicide.

 ** _...A sense of hopelessness hung in the air just as much as the stench of death..._**

...And then...

 ** _"I am the bone of my sword."_**

...The sword of justice had been unsheathed for a few moments, arising to the call of its wielder...

...Those who wished for salvation when all hope was lost...

 ** _"Varunastra!"_**

Suddenly, much to everyone's shock and disbelief, some sort of water projectile shaped in an arrow shot up into the sky from the buildings.

It rose higher, and higher, and higher, and higher and just when everyone thought it wouldn't stop...

...It exploded, and water, rained down upon the block.

Not just rain droplets. Oh no.

An actual waterfall fell upon the block.

Water flooded the block for but a moment, before it quickly died down.

Everyone was drenched

They all stayed where they were, having no idea what just happened.

And just then, someone came out of the flames.

"Daddy?" A little boy called out. The man who had come out of the building turned towards his voice, seeing his wife and son staring at him. He ran towards them and gave them a hug that he thought he would never be able to give them again, crying tears of joy along with the rest of his family.

Slowly but surely, more and more people had started to walk out of the building, some carrying others.

Cheers of joy broke out from within the crowd, rejoicing that they hadn't lost any loved ones.

However, the firefighters were looking around tue crowd, searching for someone specific.

"Has anyone seen the red haired boy!" One of them called out loudly to the crowd.

At that, everyone went quiet, remembering the boy who had ran in the building with no hesitation.

"I-I saw him when I was in the building!"

Murmurs broke out, looking for the voice who had claimed to have seen the boy.

A little girl struggled to break out of the crowd, heading towards the firemen. When she reached them, she ran towards them and took one of their hands.

"H-He's still in there! He saved us!"

The firefighters blinked in confusion, making eye contact with each other before the one who was being held by the little girl knelt down to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, though having an idea as to what she was talking about.

The girl beamed at him, her eyes lighting up in admiration.

"He shot the water arrow into the sky with the water bow!"

 **Timeskip**

 _Shirou once again found himself walking within the flames._

 _His ears grew numb to the cries of help, and his eyes had cried out every last tear that it could._

 _With a blank look in his eyes, he fell to the ground._

 _He raised his hand one more time -a last, desperate call for help- before he gave out. His arm lost its strength, and slowly lowered itself to the ground..._

 _...Until a big hand clasped onto his little one before it could even touch the ground._

 _"You're alive...you're alive!"_

 _The boy's breath hitched as he heard the voice, and relief flooded within his body. Thoughts of gratitude invaded his mind, and happiness swelled within his chest. He was granted salvation. After the hours of walking through hell, the boy was granted salvation, and he would forever be grateful for that._

 _However, all thoughts and feelings of gratitude were dismissed the moment the boy caught sight of his saviors face, and his eyes widened._

 _A smile._

 _A smile that was so happy that it made the happiness the boy felt about finally being granted salvation pale in comparison. It was unreal to see such a happy smile within this hell._

 _"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you so much..." The man sobbed while thanking him continuously, pulling the boy's hand to touch his cheek, as if afraid that the boy wasn't real._

 _It confused the boy. Although he had no memories, he knew that the man before him was a total stranger and had never seen him in his life. He could just tell._

 _Yet here he was thanking the boy for lying there and waiting to be saved._

 _At that moment, the boy felt as if he wasn't the one who had been saved. As if the one granted salvation hadn't been him, but the man._

 _The boy didn't know how to feel. He should be feeling grateful, should be thankful that he had been saved. However, looking at the mans face..._

 _...He couldn't help but feel a little envy. That was how happy the man looked._

 _"Just by being able to save you...I've been saved." The man said._

 _The boy stared at the man, and he couldn't fathom the reason as to why the man would be so happy by saving one person._

 _But he didn't care._

 _The boy's eyes grew tired as he slowly started to drift into unconciousness, but before that, one last thought had remained with the boy._

 _'I wonder...if I can ever smile like that.'_

 **Linebreak**

Shirou slowly opened his eyes to a white ceiling, having been awakened by the dream, but this time not out right startled awake.

That dream again...but he couldn't help but feel both admiration and inspiration when he saw the true ending to such a nightmare.

He heard a gasp come from his left, before hearing a joyful cry of 'He's awake!'

 _'Pyrrha?'_

He turned to his left and just like he guessed, his sister was there with their parents, and the three of them looked tremendously relieved to see that he had awoken.

It seemed that he was in a hospital room.

Pyrrha threw herself into her brother, elicting an yelp from said brother.

She ignored it, hugging him for dear life.

"I'm really glad your awake." She mumbled into his hospital gown.

Shirou smiled softly at her, patting her head in comfort.

"Shirou Nikos."

Shirou flinched at the stern tone in his mother's voice, sweating nervously as he looked up to meet her equally stern gaze.

Kokkino walked up to him and stared at him long and hard as Nychta cringed, having been on the recieving end of that look enough times himself.

Which was one time, and one time too many.

"...Why did you put yourself in danger like that?" She asked calmly and softly.

Shirou, pondered the answer to that question, for he himself didn't know what he was doing when he rushed in to save the people.

"...I don't know. I only knew they needed help." He answered nervously.

His mothers eyes softened when she heard that.

"There you go again Shirou...putting others above yourself." She said with a sigh.

"I can't help it mom! I just want to help people. It just feels right to me." Shirou fired back.

He closed his eyes, and in his mind the image of the man in his dream had appeared. The image of a face that contained nothing but pure, unadultered joy.

"I had that nightmare again."

Pyrrha flinched at the mention of that nightmare and his mother's eyes widened, while his father narrowed his eyes.

"It ended differently this time."

They all blinked in surprise.

"How did it end?" Pyrrha asked, looking up at him curiously.

Shirou smiled, unable to keep the image out of his head.

"I was saved...but at the same time it didn't feel like I was the one who was saved."

His father took out a notebook labled 'The Nightmare'

When the nightmare had first started, the Nikos family agreed to record every single thing Shirou could remember about the dream and what he thought about the dream. It was to see if anything different happened or if Shirou had any clue as to what the nightmare could mean. They once handed it over to a therapist but they couldn't make anything out of it other then it being just a nightmare.

"When he saved me...he looked so happy. Even though we were complete strangers, he was crying tears of joy as he saved me from the fire. I couldn't help but admire it and envy it."

The rest of the family listened to each word he was saying, but Pyrrha had a twinkle of awe sparkling in her eye as Shirou did his best to describe the expression of happiness the man had just by saving him.

"He kept thanking me over and over again, and it felt like...The one who had been saved hadn't been me, but him." He finished while looking down in thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

When he looked up, he saw his father smiling down at him. "He sounds like a great man Shirou."

Shirou smiled while nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! He sounds like a hero!" Pyrrha agreed, her eyes now sparkling.

A pang went through Shirou's chest at that.

 _'A hero.'_

Why did that word resonate with him so much? Why did it create such a sense of longing in him?

The door to the room slid open, and in came a doctor along with a blonde woman with emerald green eyes, her hair tied into a bun dressed as some kind of librarian, and a man with silver hair and brown eyes, dressed in a black suit of sorts with a green scarf

"Ozpin! Glynda! What are you doing here?" Kokkino questioned in surprise.

"We have some questions for your son Kokkino. If you would be kind enough to leave the room for a moment. We only wish to ask questions."

The two parents looked at each other hesitantly. While they knew Ozpin and did trust the man, they were worried about their son.

"Your son will be just fine Mrs. Nikos. He just had a case of exhaustion. The questioning won't take long, please wait outside. You will be filled in with the details later." The doctor reaasured her.

Though hesitant, the Nikos family eventually did leave the room with the doctor. Although they stayed right outside the door.

"Now that they're gone, I'll start by asking this." Ozpin started with a small smile tugging on his lips, taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Do you know who I am?"

Shirou blinked before nodding his head in surprise. "You're Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy aren't you?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes I am. This here is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch." He said gesturing to the woman beside him, who only nodded at Shirou in acknowledgement.

"You've had quite the hectic day haven't you young man. Saving people from a burning building with a powerful water semblance such as yours."

Shirou blinked before frowning. "Water semblance? What do you mean?"

"We're talking about this." Ozpin said while taking out his scroll.

He showed a video recording of the water arrow that shot out of the building, exploding and raining a waterfall down below.

Shirou watched the event transpire in shock. "I did that?"

Glynda looked at him in confusion. "You mean you don't remember?"

Shirou shook his head, conveying his own confusion. "How can you even be sure it was me? It could have been anyone else."

"It couldn't have been anyone else. You were the only person with extremely low aura levels in the area." Ozpin informed him.

Shirou frowned while looking at his own two hands. Suddenly he remembered the words that resounded within his mind.

 ** _I am the bone of my sword_**

He didn't know what they meant, but they resonated with him for some reason.

"All I remember is running into the building. After that I blacked out." He said giving them a half truth.

He decided not to tell them of the voice he heard in his head, not fully trusting them.

Ozpin nodded in understanding, though he knew the boy was hiding something. He wouldn't force it out of him.

"And I don't have a water semblance either. My semblance lets me create weapons." Shirou told them.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "The creation of weapons? Would you mind demonstrating for us?" He asked in curiosity.

Shirou nodded before closing his eyes and holding his hand out.

He concentrated, thinking of a random sword to create. The blueprints rushed into his mind, and he heard the hammer of a gun fire in his head.

"Trace. On."

Blue energy swirled in his hand and a nameless sword was formed.

Ozpin looked at the sword curiously, looking at the boy and silently asking if he could inspect it.

Understanding the look, the boy nodded and handed the sword over to Ozpin.

The headmaster turned the sword over numerous times, before blinking when he saw the pommel of the sword.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but is this not the insignia of a weapons shop nearby named 'Grimm Weapons'?" Ozpin asked.

Shirou blinked in surprise, before Ozpin showed him the mark which was indeed, the insignia of said shop.

"What? How did that get there?" Shirou wondered in confusion.

Ozpin looked up in thought for a moment, before he put the sword down, and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Can you try to replicate this knife?"

Shirou took one look at the knife and instantly, blueprints invaded his head.

The materials, composition, history, everything.

Shirou lurched back, grabbing his head in shock as Glynda rushed over to the boy's side in concern.

"Ozpin! What is the meaning of this?" Glynda asked hastily.

"I do not know the answer to that myself. Only the boy can tell us." The man answered calmly, knowing the boy was in no pain as other then the lurch of his head, the boy showed no signs of flinching and neither did he cry out in pain. And a child would do at least one sign of being in pain as their body is not mature enough to tough through pain.

Shirou shakily held out his hand, before an exact replica of Ozpin's knife appeared.

"This has never happened to me before." The boy muttered.

"Everything about the knife came into my mind. I knew everything. Its history, what its made off, how strong it is, everything."

Ozpin looked highly intrigued while Glynda looked surprised.

"It seems your semblance is not the creation of weapons, but rather the total replication of them." Ozpin cleared up, humming in thought.

Meanwhile Shirou's own mind was sent into over drive. The total replication of swords? That didn't make any sense. A semblance comes from the soul. Its a representation of a persons soul.

To have total weapon replication as a quirk...

...He didn't exactly know what that entailed, but for some reason it just felt right to him. The thought of the creation of weapons being his semblance was cool and all, but it just didn't feel as right as the total replication of weapons did.

The man smirked before looking the boy in the eye.

"Tell me Mr. Nikos, what would you like to be when you grow up?" He asked suddenly, earning the attention of Shirou.

In Shirou's mind, the most obvious choice popped up in his mind. A Huntsman. Someone who fight the Grimm and protect humanity from being wiped out.

...However, for some reason that didn't appeal to Shirou at all. Merely protecting and not saving wasn't enough for him. Most would think they meant the same thing and while they are similar, they aren't exactly the same.

To protect is to prevent harm and suffering before it happens

To save is to stop the harm and suffering already happening

Similar yes, but not exactly the same.

The ultimate wish and goal of every Huntsman or Huntress is the elimination of all Grimm. Thats why the occupation exists. To fight against the Grimm.

They might save people a couple times but in the end, their missions will be drawn to the cause of killing all Grimm, or at least as much as possible, to prevent any more suffering from happening

They weren't necessarily saviours. They were protectors.

They were Guardians...

 ** _I:¥@\/¥T-E%ß0\ę0F$#MY*#s0ŕđ_**

 ** _Swords scattered everywhere_**

 ** _A man lay alone atop a hill of swords_**

 ** _In this barren wasteland filled with swords, moving gears in the sky_**

 ** _Swords stabbing his back his back, representing the many times he had been betrayed by his ideals_**

 ** _SWORDS SWORDS SO MANY SWOR-_**

"MR. NIKOS!"

Shirou opened his eyes gasped for breath, a cold sweat coming from his brow as he clutched his rapidly beating heart.

"Mr. Nikos are you ill at all? Should we call the doctor back in?" Glynda asked in concern, making eye contact with Ozpin for a moment who shrugged.

"No no. I'm fine thank you." Shirou said, waving his hand dismissively causing Glynda to frown.

"I do insist that we at least have you get checked." She urged.

Shirou shook his head, smiling gratefully at Glynda. "And I insist that I'm fine. I just got reminded of something horrible. Thats all." He said frowning.

 _'But what...who was that?'_

Shirou felt like he should know the person from that...vision for a lack of better term. Yet for the life of him he could not put a name to a face.

He shook his head. He would think about it more later. He had made Ozpin wait long enough.

The obvious answer is to be a Huntsman. Yet that was not his answer.

"Ozpin." Shirou started, looking the man in the eye which earned the boy a look of curiosity from said man.

"I want to be a hero of justice."

 **A.N. Ciaossu. I has come back from in between the land of the living, and the land of the dead. In other words, the most holy of all planes of existence, UNCONCIOUSNESS! Anyway, here's chap two of Fate/Residuum!**

 **And for those of you curious about Varunastra, it is a weapon from Hindu mythology. Its a weapon which is a water storm itself, said to have been able to take the shape of any weapon, just like how water takes the form of its container. It was wielded by great warriors such as Arjuna, Satyaki, Dhrishtadhuymna, Dronacharya, Bhishma, and Karna. Yes, Karna. The heroic spirit who appeared in Fate/Apocrypha**

 **I want to insert as many legendary and mythical weapons as I can and i dont want to bullshit it either. Obviously they will be weapons that Emiya Shirou has encountered somehow one way or another, but if it seems way too unrealistic for Shirou to have encountered some of the weapons i use in the story, let me know.**

 **Also, if you know how to cook or how it works and my descriptions or speculations that i insert into this story when Shirou cooks are wrong, im begging u to correct me. I know next to nothing about cooking except maybe a few fun facts XD**

 **For those of you who have read my other stories, dont worry. As you can see, im not dead, nor do i plan on abandoning them. Im just really lazy. My apologies.**

 **Thats all I have to say. Til next time, Ciao ciao!**


End file.
